


Teacher's Pet

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youth is wasted on the young. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

Had they just called Richard Castle _old_? Beckett glanced at the college-age quartet waiting in line for Castle's autograph. Castle's ears had suddenly reddened.

"You know he only wrote the Nikki Heat books to get in that cop's pants. She's way younger," the blonde explained loudly.

Beckett waited until they were next, then approached Castle. "He's taking a break," she told the foursome with her best sex-kitten smile.

"Can't refuse Nikki Heat," Castle apologized, grinning as Beckett grabbed his necktie and led him towards the bookstore's tiny bathroom.

One youth's voice drifted after them. "I can't wait to be old."


End file.
